Animal Story (Stephen Druschke's Style)
Animal Story is Stephen Druschke's eighth movie-spoof of "Toy Story", which appeared on YouTube in March 25 2015. ''Cast: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JvJpfdxm_GE *Woody - Robin Hood (Robin Hood'' *''Buzz Lightyear - Puss in Boots (Shrek 2)'' *''Mr. Potato Head - Timon (The Lion King)'' *''Slinky Dog - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Rex - Garfield (Garfield: The Movie)'' *''Hamm - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron)'' *''Bo Peep - Maid Marian (Robin Hood)'' *''Sarge - Patch (101 Dalmatians)'' *''Sarge's Soldiers - Dalamtains Puppies (101 Dalmatains)'' *''Andy - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under)'' *''Baby Molly - Dil Pickles (Rugrats)'' *''Mrs. Davis - Cinderella'' *''Sid - Mitch Mitchelson (Powerpuff Girls)'' *''Hannah - Penny (The Rescuers)'' *''Scud - Dragon the Cat (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Etch - Skippy (Robin Hood) '' *''Lenny - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Mr. Shark - Himself'' *''Mr. Spell - Toby (Robin Hood)'' *''RC - Pooka (Anastasia)'' *''Robot - Mr. Ages (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Rocky Gibraltar - Tom (Tom and Jerry)'' *''Snake - Jerry (Tom and Jerry)'' *''Troll Dolls - Nibbles (Tom and Jerry)'' *''Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - The Mice (Cinderella)'' *''Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Mickey Mouse (Disney)'' *''Combat Carl - Pongo (101 Dalmatians)'' *''Baby Face - Cub (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''Ducky - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tale)'' *''Frog - Digger (The Rescuers)'' *''Hand-in-the-Box - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp)'' *''Janie/Pterodactyl - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends)/Batso (Happily Ever After)'' *''Jingle Joe - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio)'' *''Legs - Little Girl Squirrel (The Sword in the Stone)'' *''Rockmobile - Tod (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Roller Bob - Road Runner (Looney Tunes)'' *''Walking Car - Peepers (Rock-A-Doodle)'' *''Burned Rag Doll - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends)'' *''Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Twiggles (The Powerpuff Girls)'' *''Yellow Soldier Toys - Slim, Francis and Heimlich (A Bug's Life)'' *''Sally Doll - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends)'' ''Scenes: #Animal Story part 1 - Opening ("You’ve Got A Friend In Me")'' #''Animal Story part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting'' #''Animal Story part 3 - “Who Let the Dogs Out”'' #''Animal Story part 4 - Puss in Boots, The Space Ranger'' #''Animal Story part 5 - "Strange Things"'' #''Animal Story part 6 - Robin Hood and Puss in Boots Fight/Mitch Mitchelson'' #''Animal Story part 7 - Who Will Cody Pick?/A Fox Accused'' #''Animal Story part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station'' #''Animal Story part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet'' #''Animal Story part 10 - Puss in Boots Meets the Mice'' #''Animal Story part 11 - At Mitch's House'' #''Animal Story part 12 - Playtime with Mitch'' #''Animal Story part 13 - “I Will Go Sailing No More”'' #''Animal Story part 14 - Puss’s Paw Bandage'' #''Animal Story part 15 - Mitch’s Window to Cody’s/Puss is Fixed'' #''Animal Story part 16 - The Big One'' #''Animal Story part 17 - 'Puss, I Can’t Do This Without You' #Animal Story part 18 - Robin Hood Asks For Help/The Rescue Mission'' #''Animal Story part 19 - ‘Play Nice!’'' #''Animal Story part 20 - The Chase '' #''Animal Story part 21 - Rocket Power'' #''Animal Story part 22 - Christmas In Cody’s House'' #''Animal Story part 23 - End Credits'' Movie Used: * Toy Story (1995) Clips from Films Used: * Robin Hood (1973) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Shrek the Halls (2007) * Shrek Forever After (2010) * Puss in Boots (2011) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King I ½ (2004) * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * The Black Cauldron (1985) * Garfield the Movie (2004) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) * Cinderella (1950) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) * Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * Anastasia (1997) * Dumbo (1941) * Tom and Jerry (1940) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * Happy Tree Friends (2005) * Happily Ever After (1993) * The Sword in the Stone (1963) * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail II: Fievel Goes West (1991) * An American Tail III: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * Rock-A-Doodle (1992) * Looney Tunes (1942) * Pinocchio (1940) * Lady and the Tramp (1955) * A Bug's Life (1998) Voices: * Tom Hanks * Tim Allen * Don Rickles * Jim Varney * Wallace Shawn * John Ratzenberger * Annie Potts * John Morris * Erik Von Detten * Laurie Metcalf * R. Lee Ermey * Sarah Freeman * Penn Jillette * Jack Angel * Spencer Aste * Greg Berg * Lisa Bradley * Kendall Cunningham * Debi Derryberry * Cody Dorkin * Bill Framer * Craig Good * Gregory Grudt * Danielle Judovits * Sam Lasseter * Brittany Levenbrown * Sherry Lynn * Scott McAfee * Mickie McGowan * Ryan O'Donohue * Jeff Pidgeon * Patrick Phinney * Phil Proctor * Jan Rabson * Joe Ranft * Andrew Stanton * Shane Sweet * Brian Bedford * Antonio Bandares * Nathan Lane * Dom DeLuise * John Byner * Tara Strong * John Fiedler * Bernard Fox * Richie Sanders * Dana Laurita * Dori Whittaker * Billy Whittaker * Mel Blanc * Ellen Connell * Ginny Tyler * Larry Roberts * Paul Julian * Dub Taylor * Cliff Edwards * Keith Coogan * Sandy Duncan * Phillip Glasser * Frank Welker * Denis Leary * David Hyde Pierce * Wayne Allwine Special Thanks: * Walt Disney * John Lasseter * CoolZDanethe5th * Fox Prince * Nikkdisneylover8390 Dedicated To: * Walt Disney * Joe Ranft * Jim Varney Music Used: # "You've Got a Friend in Me" Performed by: Randy Newman & Lyle Lovett # "Who Let the Dogs Out" Performed by: Baha Men # "Trashing the Camp" Performed by: Phil Collins & NSYNC # "We Are Here to Change the World" Performed by: Michael Jackson Directed By: * Stephen Druschke Trivia: *''Cinderella and The Lion King were released on home video as part of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection in 1995, the same year Toy Story was released in theaters.'' *''Toy Story, Pinocchio, The Black Cauldron, Robin Hood, and The Rescuers Down Under were released as part of the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection in 2000.'' *''This is Stephen Druschke's 8th movie-spoof.'' *''This is the first movie-spoof to use songs in a Pixar spoof.'' Category:Stephen Druschke Films Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story Movies Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies